Cursed Salvation
by DevynSmith
Summary: Raca wants to escape. Violet has no one left. these girls somehow manage to find each other and they become friends immediately. They decide to start a journey together and they set off to make a name for themselves, but what will happen when they join up with the Straw Hats? (I don't own One Piece. Please enjoy 3)
1. Chapter 1

I crouched in the rain, watching the small, black dog through the bars of the cage. It was snarling, trying to get to me. The dog always tried to attack me; the owners taught it to hate me, just like they did. I thrust my arm through the bars, reaching for the small creature's neck, when I saw someone step out of the trees. I froze. I knew this boy, the boy with long, blonde hair covering his face. I scanned the trees, looking for the red haired boy, but it was too dark to see anyone else. I knew he was there though, they were always together. The boys picked on me, beat me up, and hate me… just like the dog.

_Well,_ I thought, _that's not quite true… the dog and the owners hate me, the boys hate who I'm forced to pretend to be._

The boy ran into the trees just before the door to the house slammed open and a woman framed in light stepped into the rain. I threw myself away from the dog as she stormed over.

"Raca," she shouted, "how many times do I have to tell you to leave Fifi alone?!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, refusing to look at the woman who was called my mother.

"Why can't you just be the way we want you to be, and dammit, LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"I'm never going to be the son you're training me to be," I glared at the woman as she kicked my cage and took the damn dog into the house, leaving me locked up in the rain.

_I'm never going to be him, my brother, _I thought as I brought my knees up to my chest and let my tears mix with the rain, _Rory. _Rory was my twin brother; he was the one my parents wanted… I had been the unwanted one from the very start. Rory hadn't been very strong, he didn't survive while I'm still here, and they resent me for it. They try to make me dress and act like a boy, they tried to make me my brother, but I'm just their worthless daughter. They tried getting good doctors, but none of them knew how to change my gender; father even went as far as to get a devil fruit from his brother, my Uncle Shanks, the red haired man I'm not supposed to know about… but it just lets me change my hair and eyes. Now, to them, I'm even more of a monster than I was before.

"They cage the animals at night," I mumbled, thinking about some of the things they call me. _Only animals aren't treated this badly… _

"But you're not an animal," a quiet voice said from behind me. I jumped, the blonde boy was crouching by my cage and the red haired one was behind him, smirking down at me.

"That's what they say when it's time to bring me out, time to cage the animal." _If I had a chance, I'd run. I'd run and never look back. I'll be a pirate, I'll be free._

"He sure looks like an animal to me," the red haired boy reached into the cage and grabbed my short maroon hair. I growled but refused to give him the satisfaction he would have if I fought back.

_Not an animal, I'm a monster. A monster that no one knows really exists because my parents have done everything to ensure the townspeople think I'm Rory. As far as anyone in town knows, Raca's the child that didn't survive…_

"Shut up, Kid," the blond boy said, "he's hurt and you're just making it worse."

_But being hurt isn't new; they beat me almost every day… when I'm not a good enough son._

"Whatever, Killer," Kid dropped me, "how old are you anyway, runt?"

"What do you want," I glared up at him. I was eleven. 5 years younger than the one boy, Kid, and 9 years younger than the other, Killer.

"I want you to stop being a stupid brat and answer my question."

"Piss off," I turned my back on them and Kid grabbed my neck, pulling me back. I grimaced as my back hit the cage, making my wounds burn, but I didn't scream… I never screamed. The beatings from father got worse if I struggled, screamed, or cried, so I make myself suffer silently.

"What was that?"

_Dammit, it hurts! _

"Kid, she's bleeding."

"Like I ca-" kid broke off, "she?"

_How the hell did he know? _

"Yes, now let go of her."

"Dammit," Kid let me go and I blinked up at him, surprised that he listened to Killer this time. I watched as Killer opened the cage and walked toward the trees, taking Kid away with him. I sat there for a moment, unable to believe what he had done. I knew the boys were watching me as I quietly ran into the house.

_There's something I need to do, _I thought as I ran into Rory's room and packed a bag with clothes and money, my parents were rich, father was a scientist, _before I can really be free. _I wrapped bandages around myself, covering as many of the wounds on my back as I could, before pulling on clean clothes and heading to their bedroom.

"Momma," I said calmly as I held the lantern up, "daddy…"

"What the-" father was the first one to wake up. He jumped out of bed and lunged toward me once he realized who I was, "filthy child, how did you get out?!"

"What's going on," mother looked at me, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you burn in Hell before I left," I smiled as I threw a knife at my mother, hitting her in the forehead. When father stumbled, I threw the lantern at him; he went up in flames almost immediately. I stood in the door and watched him screaming until the smell of burning flesh became too much to handle and I had to leave the house.

_It's still not as bad as the Hell you put me through, _I thought as I walked into town. I stole a boat and set off on my own. _It's small, but it's good enough to get me to the next island._

After days at sea, I knew I was screwed. I had drifted into the calm belt during a storm and I had no way to get out… I couldn't even try to swim. I stared up at the sun, waiting to starve. When I drifted into unconsciousness, I was just vaguely aware that my boat had stopped moving.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, they made my day! I'm really glad some people find this interesting, because I love writing it and I'm writing it for you guys. If you want to know the pairings I have planned, you'll just have to wait and see... but trust me, there are a few ways it could go. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Dad, I'm going out for a while," I called over my shoulder as I left the house.

"Be back before dark," he shouted before I was out of hearing range, "and, Violet, don't get into any trouble!"

_Trouble? How can I get into trouble when you don't let me go into town? I don't even have friends to come visit me; you know I just go to the beach and watch the sea…_

I sighed as I sat in my usual spot: under a tree that was near an abandoned shack. I leaned back against the tree and watched the waves hitting the shore of the unused beach, lost in thought.

_I'd love to get out and see the world one day, I want to explore, I want learn everything I can about the world! I could be a navigator, I'm pretty good at it; _dad used to be a navigator for Arlong, I like to read his old books and charts. When dad wanted out, he faked his own death so he could leave. Arlong found out that dad was still alive and he decided to pay us a visit…

I was just starting to drift off into the sweet oblivion of sleep when I heard a seagull calling. I opened my eyes and saw a boat on the shore.

_Pirates? No, it's too small for that…_ I cautiously made my way over to the boat. _What the- oh shit! It's a person! There's a person in the boat! Is she… dead? No… just not conscious. _The pink haired boy wasn't moving, but I could see him breathing lightly. I reached toward him but he didn't respond when I touched him. I pulled him out of the boat and started dragging him into the shack. When he was safe from the sun, I tried to figure out what was wrong with him and how he had gotten here.

The first was easy: dehydration and starvation. He had probably gone without food and water for days. I snuck back to my house to get water, food, and medical supplies, being sure my dad didn't see me. My dad would flip if he knew I had found someone, he was always scared that Arlong was going to come and take me from him… like he did with mom.

The latter was a bit harder to figure out. We were on a small island in the Grand Line; pirates were usually the only ones to come to the island. Not only is it in the Grand Lind, but it borders the Calm Belt.

"Are you okay? I'm going to put these here," I said as I set the things I had brought down beside him, "if you aren't awake by the time I'm back, I'm going to clean you up my way, because you reek." _You smell like a dead animal, _I shuddered as I went out to get his bag out of the boat.

"How did you get here?" I mumbled as crouched on the beach with her bag slung over my shoulder.

_If he landed on this side of the island he would have had to be carried around the island somehow… unless…could he have drifted through the Calm Belt? _

"Sorry," I sighed as I walked into the shack and started dragging him to the water, "I told you that if you weren't up by the time I got back…"

_I never thought I'd see my first naked boy when I was twelve, _I blushed as I started pulled off his shirt to find bandaged wrapped around his chest and back. The bloody bandages had been on his for so long that I had almost rip them from his skin, _no wonder you smell so bad, what happened to you?_

I gasped when I took the last of the bandages off and turned him so I could wash his back. He had scars all over his back, as well as a few cuts that had just started to heal, but what shocked me most was how badly most of his wounds were infected. It didn't look like he had done anything to treat them… _well, what would you be able to do when you're alone in the middle of the sea? And… it's hard to properly treat wounds on your back when you're alone, plus I doubt he's had any formal medical training._

Have I had any medical training? Not exactly… but I have a photographic memory and a love of reading. When I ran out of books to read, I started sneaking into mom's old medical books. Dad didn't want me to, he kept her belongings in a box under the floorboards in his room… he didn't know I knew where he put everything, but it's easy to get bored when you're home alone every day.

When I was done washing and treating his wounds, I started taking off his pants so I could clean the rest of him… but he wasn't what I had thought.

_A girl? But I thought… you look so much like a boy, and your hair's so short._ I finished washing her quickly and got her dressed in some clean clothes before pulling her back to the shack. I waited until the sun started to set but she still wasn't awake. I wrote a quick note and left it by the food and water, I would come back to check on her in the morning.

"Where have you been?" dad was waiting for me when I got home, "did something happen to you?!"

"I'm fine, dad, I just fell asleep on the beach."

"You really made me worry," he sighed and started putting food on the table, "I want you to stay home tomorrow."

"But dad," I whined, I couldn't stay home when that girl might need my help, this was the first exciting thing that had happened to me! I might even be able to be her friend… _my first friend,_ I smiled at the thought.

"No buts, this is your punishment for being late and making me worry."

"B-but… fine!" I threw my hands up in frustration before sitting down at the table.

_Dammit dad, this is so unfair! I'm not even late, the sun's still setting! _But I didn't dare say anything more to him, he was already upset and I didn't want to make my punishment.

After cleaning up from supper, I went to my room. It was mostly empty; it only had a bed and an empty dresser. Dad makes me keep my things hidden just in case Arlong decided to show up again one day. Arlong didn't know I existed, and dad wanted to keep it that way… this, unfortunately, meant that the villagers couldn't know I was here either. Dad wasn't about to leave a trail that would lead to my death.

I pulled up the loose floorboards and pulled out a bag with pajamas, hairbrush, and everything else I would need to get ready for bed.

_There's no trace of me in this house, _I sighed as I braided my long, purple hair, _I wonder what it's like for other kids my age… I wonder what it was like for that girl…_

I dreamed about the girl and what life was like for her, but the dream started to twist around. And ended up being about my mother, a woman I don't even remember. I watched her head roll to my feet, and when it stopped, I was pulled out of my restless sleep by the sound of thunder.

"It's too early to get up," I rolled out of bed and went into the kitchen after getting dressed and putting the floorboards back in place.

"You sure slept in," dad smiled as he pulled on his jacket and made his way to the door.

"Why? What time is it?" I grabbed a piece of bacon off of the table.

"Time for me to go to work, I'll be back a little later than usual tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, see you after work."

"Love you sweetie, you had better still be in this house when I get back!"

"Love you too," I mumbled. _There's no way in Hell I'm staying here all day. I should have six hours before coming back, that will give me enough time to actually start something so it looks like I was home all day. _

I waited for a good hour before grabbing some things and heading to the shack.

"Hello," I said as I stepped out of the rain, "are you awake? How are you feel-"

_Where did she go? _Her bag was still there but the food was half eaten and the water was gone. The girl was nowhere to be seen. I looked around the small building and out onto the beach but I couldn't see her anywhere. I was just about to give up and go home when I saw something hanging out of the tree. I looked up and saw the girl sitting in the tree I always sat under.


	3. Chapter 3

***Raca's POV***

_Is she the one who helped me?_ I wondered as I watched the girl run into the shack; she was carrying quite a bit of stuff with her._ No one else has been here yet…_

"Hello," the girl said, it was difficult to hear her from my vantage point, "are you awake? How are you feel-"

"What?" I blinked down at the girl, she was staring up at me, "do I have something on my face?I hope not, that would be embarrassing, seeing as how this is the first time I've talked to you and everything."

"Your hair's… longer," she was still staring at me.

"Oh, that," I grinned at her _I had forgotten that I made my hair longer, _"I ate a devil fruit and now I can make my hair whatever length and color I want. I can change the color of my eyes too, I think it's really cool, and it makes it easier to get away when I steal things!"

"Did you have to steal to survive?"

"No," I started to climb down, "it's more of a hobby. I would sneak out of my cage at night and go into town and try to take small items from people... but I usually got caught."

"Wait… cage?"

"My parents didn't like me because I survived when my brother wasn't strong enough," I slipped off of my branch and hit the ground awkwardly, _ouch… _I groaned inwardly as I stood up, trying not show that I was in pain, _I think I twisted my ankle._

"Are you okay," she helped me up.

"Thanks," I smiled and headed back into the shack, hiding my slight limp, "they tried to make me him, but when I wasn't a good enough son, they would beat me. I got to sleep outside in a cage almost every night."

"That's horrible…" the girl looked sad, "I'm so sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" I laughed, "there's nothing to be sorry about... besides, they're gone now."

"Gone… like, dead?"

"Yup," I nodded, "then I left my island; I'm from the South blue. This is the Grand Line, isn't it? I thought I was in the Calm Belt, but I wasn't sure. I'm surprised I survived the trip! I wonder how long I was out there. Oh well, this is great, now I can be a pirate! All great pirates come here, right?"

"Yeah," she sighed and made me sit down, "a lot of pirates come here looking for the One Piece, if you find that treasure, you'll be the king of pirates. They're dangerous; they'll kill you if you get in their way."

"So? I'd rather die out there than like a trapped animal," I watched her curiously, she was looking through the bag she had brought and pulled out a bandage, "what are you doing? What's that for? Are you hurt?"

***Violet's POV***

"so, I'd rather die out here than like a trapped animal."

_She sure talks a lot,_ I thought as I looked through my bag, trying to find a bandage. I could feel her watching me; I imagined her head tilted to the side and her eyes looking at me questioningly, like how she looked at me when she was in the tree.

"What are you doing? What's that for? Are you hurt?"

"No," I crouched in front of her and grabbed her ankle, "but you are."

"How did you know?"

"Practice," I started wrapping the bandage her ankle, "my dad tries to hide his injuries too; he doesn't want me to worry about him."

"What's your dad like? I bet he's better than my dad. What about your mom? Do you have any brothers or sisters? What's your name? How old are you? Why did you help me? I like your hair, it's purple, I can make my hair purple too, or blue, green. Are there any pirates here right now? I've never seen real pirates before."

_She's talking too fast, how can she ask that many questions? _I don't think she noticed that I wasn't able to follow her because she kept going. Eventually she stopped talking, crossed her legs, and watched me intently with her big, blue eyes.

"I'm Violet; it's just me and my dad, my mom's dead. But that happened eleven years ago… I'm twelve, by the way. I helped you because you needed help." I answered the questions that I had been listening to, but she was still staring at me, her head now tilted to the side. _She reminds me of a cat…_

"I' m Raca!" she jumped up and started hopping around, not steeping on her injured ankle, "I'm eleven! Will you be my friend? I've never had a friend before, how many friends do you have? You're really nice; I bet you have lots of friends!"

_A very ungraceful cat, _I couldn't stop myself from laughing when she fell over and started crawling back over to me.

"I like you," she smiled brightly.

"Then we're friends," I couldn't help but smile back at her, "because I like you too."

"We're going to have so much fun," she leaned back but caught herself before she fell, "you should come with me on my adventure! We can set off on our own, we can be adventurers if you want, we don't need to be pirates."

"I don't think my dad would-" I broke off when I heard yelling in the distance, "oh no…" _Please… please don't let it be coming from my house, _I thought as I ran toward the direction of the noise, and, sure enough, I ended up at my house.

I heard Raca come up behind me and we watched together as two huge fishmen dragged my dad out of the house and threw him into a tree.

"No, da-!" I was interrupted by a hand going over my mouth. I looked at Raca as she pulled me down, she was watching the men in front of my house.

"Shut it," she sounded a different now, and her hair was shorter, "unless you want to get both of us killed too."

***Raca's POV***

I followed Violet as she ran off. She was frozen, watching a small house, when I caught up with her. It looked like a hurricane had blown threw, everything was a mess and there was debris all over the yard. _Is this her house? _I asked myself as two huge men came out. It took me a moment to even notice there was a third man.

"No… Da-" I cut her off by clamping my hand over her mouth and pulling her to the ground.

"Shut it," I growled in her ear as I kept an eye on the men, making sure they didn't notice us, "unless you want to have us killed too." I could feel myself changing as I watched them beat the man who I now knew as Violet's dad. My hair was getting shorter and I started to want to fight.

_Why now?_ I wondered silently,_ why does he have to come out now? _"He," is Rory. The other me. I have a split personality. Raca is the natural me, the hyper, loud, excitable one. Rory's more serious, calm, and slightly sadistic. He likes to fight. _This is going to be fun._

"Get ready," I hissed, I was starting to shake with anticipation. _It's been a while since I've gotten to have fun._

Violet looked confused. "Wha-?" Her question was cut off by my foot jamming into her back, making sure she didn't try to get up. She was watching me, obviously confused by my actions, but her confusion quickly turned to a look of horror when I threw a rock at the fishmen.

"Hey, ass hole, leave that him alone!" I threw another rock, hitting the biggest man in the side of his head. _Looks like using the dog for target practice was good for something besides killing boredom, but I bet these men aren't as fast._


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's the brat?" the smaller one turned to me, he has a big mouth, I'll call him Jaws. "Arlong didn't say anything about a kid."

"Let's just finish the job so we can leave," the bigger one, let's call him Fred, hit Violet's dad, making him cough up blood. Violet whimpered quietly from under me and started to squirm. I pushed down harder with my foot to stop her from moving.

"Come on," I was looking around for something that could be used as a weapon but was, unfortunately, unable to find anything that wouldn't hurt me as much as it would them. "The job wouldn't be complete unless you killed the whole family, he's got a kid."

"A kid?" wow, these guys are pretty slow, "Arlong wouldn't leave any survivors if he was here… Where's his kid?"

"Why do you think I stopped you? I wasn't just passing by."

"What are you just standing there for?" Fred shouted at Jaws, "we need to get that boy!"

_Idiots._ I ran by them when they started to come toward me, leading them away from Violet and picking up a piece of broken glass. I barely noticed the glass digging into my palm as I ran. I turned on the men when I got far enough away from the house and threw my makeshift weapon. It hit Jaws in the neck and he went down just long enough for me to grab his katana. _They're slow too. This is where it starts to get fun;_ I looked around, trying to figure out how to win against these monstrous men.

"So," Jaws smirked, "you finally realized that there's no point in running."

_Has he really not noticed the piece of glass sticking out of his neck? If I can kick it deeper, he'll drop before too long, then I'll just need to worry about… wait, where did Jaws go?_

"Anthony went back to kill your dad," Fred took out his weapon and attacked.

_A spear? Really?_ My feet had barely touched the ground before he attacked again. I looked at my arm, I hadn't quite been fast enough; there was a lot of blood. _Shit, he's faster than I thought… he wasn't really trying to catch me earlier; he knew I wouldn't be able to get away…_

***Violet's POV***

"Get ready," Raca looked excited.

"Wha-" I had to avoid yelping as she stood up and put her foot on my back. The next thing I know she starts throwing rocks at the men.

_Does she have a death wish? I thought she wanted us to stay hidden! _I looked up at her in shock and she was smirking at the men. They were talking but I wasn't listening; my concentration had gone back to my dad, bruised and bloody. I knew he was going to die, and there was nothing I could do about it… _I can't even say goodbye…_

Suddenly there was no more weight on my back. Raca was running, being followed by the fishmen. _What's she doing? She can't outrun them with an injured ankle! _I watched them disappear behind the trees as I tried to register what had just happened. It took until my dad to start coughing for me actually realize that it was safe to go to him.

"Daddy!" I shouted as I ran to him. _Wow, it's been a long time since I've called him that._

"Violet?" he struggled to sit up, "who was that? It's not safe, you have to leave!"

"I found her on the beach," I started to cry, he was bleeding too badly, I knew he wouldn't live much longer but I couldn't leave him there… he was my dad, I loved him… "I'm not going anywhere without you!"

"Please," he started coughing again, "I don't… want you hurt… go."

"I'm staying."

"Violet… I'm not asking."

"I love you dad," I hugged him and concentrated on breathing until I could talk, "but this time I'm not going to listen to you."

"There's no point in saying goodbye," a voice came from behind us; I could tell without looking that it was one of the fismen. Dad pushed me away from him as the man reached for me. In my absence, he grabbed my dad's throat and started squeezing.

"Love… you…" he struggled to say before he went limp. The fish threw him over his shoulder like a doll then turned his attention toward me.

_He's dead… gone. My dad's gone… I'm all alone. I have no one… even Raca's gone. She was my only friend and she risked he life for me…_ I was starting to go into shock; my mind was slowly shutting down when the man backhanded me. When I struggled to my feet, I was starting to get frustrated, angry. _He killed them… this man… he killed everyone I had... I hate him. This man… no, he's not a man, he's a monster._

"Don't worry," the man gave me a toothy grin, "I'll let you see your daddy really soon."

"You," I muttered, "you're a monster."

"Monster? How am I a monster when I've decided to end you quickly? When I'm willing to go out of my way to kill you so you don't have to wait to see your precious father again?" he kicked my father's body when he mentioned him.

"Don't touch him!"

"Why not?" the horrible fish kicked my dad harder, "it's not like he can feel it."

"Don't disrespect his body!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I feel like."

"I hate you," my mind was still shutting down. I ran toward the house, and picked a piece of wood off of the ground, getting ready to defend myself against the killer fish.

"You really think you can win against me?"

_There's something sticking out of his neck… what is it? The glass Raca picked up! _I smiled; now I knew how to beat him, now the only problem was getting close enough. "Thanks Raca."

"Raca, that's the brat we chased after? You're lucky I don't like watching kids suffer, Raoul on the other hand…" he snickered, "let's just say he's going to draw your friend's death out for as long as possible."

"Shut up!" _I don't want to hear about my friend being tortured, dammit! She risked her life for me… she gave me a chance to win this. I can't let her down… I have to… I have to at least try to fight. _I started running toward him, my body moving on its own.


End file.
